


Soledad

by empounce



Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female POV, Female Reader, Mexican cartels, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Violence, assassin reader, hitwoman reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empounce/pseuds/empounce
Summary: Soledad - solitude.You're a Government Sanctioned Terrorist Threat Coordinator, in other words... you're a mix between soldier and assassin with a high security clearance and easy access to fancy equipment. You love your job, and you're great at it, but you hate being compared to your father - who just so happens to be Matt Graver. You used to be close, but as you got older you inevitably drifted. It had been 7 years since you last spoke, but when you get called to join him on a mission, you're surprised to meet the infamous Alejandro Gillick - someone your dad helped turn into the renowned man he is today. A strange bond forms between the two of you almost immediately, but what will come of it? He's almost twice your age, and is one of the few men your dad actually trusts, but something about him changes when it's just the two of you... Is he just keeping an eye on you as a favor to your dad? Or is it something more?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**Government Sanctioned Terrorist Threat Coordinator**. That was your title, and it sounded really impressive. But, when you got right down to it, it was just a fancy way of saying that you were a highly paid, highly skilled mix between a soldier and an assassin, with a high security clearance, and easy access to some high-tech equipment.

You had started making a name for yourself in the industry, which was really saying something considering it was a mostly male-dominant field of work. Although, you hated to admit that your father may have had something to do with it…

You had changed your name a long time ago so no one would recognize you as being connected to him, not necessarily out of distain for who he is – you were rather proud of him when it comes down to it – but you wanted to earn your own reputation. He absolutely hated that you had gone into a similar line of work as him, but everyone who knew both of you would tell you how proud he really was, even if he wouldn’t ever say it.

The way he raised you help you to be the woman you are today, and helped you develop the skills you needed to be a success. But… you had a bit of a falling out several years ago when you got your first solo mission. To be fair, you had been hospitalized for 2 weeks, but you refused to quit and find a ‘normal’ job, so you parted ways. Admittedly, you had always meant to reconnect, he’s your dad after all, but part of you was angry that he hadn’t been the one to reach out by now.

At this point it felt more like a game of ‘chicken’, and whoever called first would lose.

You’re currently sitting in bed, sipping hot tea with your laptop propped up on your lap, several tabs open running backgrounds on your upcoming assignment. It was something that you had been planning for weeks, and would be catching a flight first thing in the morning to get started.

The ring of your work phone startles you, it isn’t unusual that someone would be calling this late, but something in your gut told you this was different. “Cynthia?” You question, having been immediately curious at the caller I.D. She had assigned you to operations before, but you already had a liaison with your current mission.

“Hey, I didn’t wake you did I?” She casually asks, raising further suspicion; small talk isn’t exactly how these phone calls go…

“Cynthia…” You quirk a brow, tilting your head as though she were actually able to see the look on your face. “This would go a lot quicker if you just told me what you need.”

“Right…” She sighs into the phone, taking a moment of silence before continuing. “I’ve requested that you be reassigned to me for a while. We really need you on this.”

“I would love to help but I’m leaving first thing in the morning, I can’t just-“ Furrowing your brows, you chew at your bottom lip. “Did you say ‘we’?”

“I already cleared it with your C.O., and your liaison has been informed, we have a replacement being sent on your behalf. You-“

“Cynthia.” You interrupt, your suspicions more than confirmed already. “You can’t honestly expect me to work with HIM.”

“If I know you at all, and I do…” She pauses as if allowing you time to protest, but continues when you remain silent. “If I know you, you already have your bags packed. Right?”

Sighing, you pinch the bridge of your nose. “Of course I do, but why-“

A knock at your door cuts your sentence short. You close your computer and grab the handgun from your nightstand before swinging your legs over the side of the bed.

Another knock sounds as you pad slowly toward your front door. “Cynthia, did you already have someone sent to my house?”

You peek around through the window to see 3 men dressed in suits, government logo pins in their lapels.

“Your bags are already packed, so why waste time? We will see you in a few hours.” She hangs up before you can respond.

Annoyed, you swing the door open. “Come on in, I’ll just be a second to change…”

 

\---

 

The flight was quick, and you could tell you were somewhere in south Texas, but none of the men would tell you anything about where you were going. A Humvee was waiting when you landed. The 3 men who had been your escorts don tactical vests, and suggest you to do the same. Luckily, you had already packed your own.

The flight may have been short, but this drive is taking forever. It couldn’t have been less than 2 hours in the bumpy, rough terrain, which was only made worse by the vehicle. They were designed for protection, not comfort.

When you finally stop, you immediately step out, more than glad to be able to stretch your legs and pop your back. One of the men grabs your bags, but you move forward and take them for yourself, shouldering one and holding the duffle by the short handles at your side.

“No offense.” You shrug. “I prefer to keep an eye on my stuff.”

He nods and motions for you to follow him inside as the other 2 men stay by the Humvee.

Most everyone here is wearing tactical gear, which helps you to blend in, but being the only female… THAT is earning you some attention. You hope that’s the only reason they’re staring at you, not that it would really matter soon… They would all know who you were before too long anyway.

The man steps into a room with 3 people sitting around a table. You immediately recognize one as Cynthia. One of the men turns and lights up, standing to shake your escort’s hand.

“You must be our newest addition!” You recognize the voice immediately, and take a deep breath before stepping around from behind.

“Actually…” Cynthia moves forward, placing a hand on your shoulder before turning to face him. “She is.”

Your escort turns to walk out, leaving you to watch this man’s face fall as he recognizes you.

In attempts to avoid the awkward, drawn out silence, you offer a hand forward to the other man in the room. A rather handsome, older man. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

He stands and shakes your hand, looking down to give you a skeptical once-over. “I’m Alejandro.”

Your eyes go wide as a smile broadens across your features. “THE Alejandro? I’ve heard a lot about you, between Matt’s jabbering and general chatter.”

His brows furrow slightly as he studies you before opening his mouth to speak again. “Who are you supposed to be exactly?”

Cynthia speaks up again, obviously hoping to avoid the drama of this situation as much as you are. “She’s our new-“

The other man cuts her off, “She’s my fucking daughter.”

With a sigh, you finally turn to face him. “Hello to you too Matt. Glad to have this little family reunion. What’s it been? 6? 7 years?”

“And who’s fucking fault is that?” He steps closer, clenching his jaw, his hands on his hips in his favorite pose to try and make you feel small.

You raise your head confidently, refusing to back down, and meet his gaze unwavering as he studies you for any reaction.

His resolve breaks and you swear you can see a little water gathering at the brim of his eyes, but he runs a hand over his face and turns, shaking his head in agitation.

Cynthia moves forward, taking him by the shoulder to guide him out of the room to talk somewhere more private.

With another deep breath, you turn to face Alejandro again, realizing you had been left alone together. “So…” You resituate your grip on your bag. “Where am I bunking?”

He grabs the pack from your hands without giving you a chance to protest, and motions for you to follow him. He leads you upstairs and shows you to a small room with a bed, a desk, and 2 chairs, along with a second door in the far corner. After setting your pack on the bed, he motions toward the other door, “It’s the only room with its own shower.”

And with that, he’s gone. You don’t even have time to thank him before you find yourself alone in the room. Left to unpack and contemplate whether this was going to be a catastrophe.


	2. Bruises and Bite Marks

 

“Alright everyone,” You hear Matt calling from downstairs and peek outside your door to see his hand circling in the air above his head, signaling everyone to gather up. “Let’s roll out people!”

Quickly, you shoulder your equipment pack and jog down the stairs to make your way across the floor. The Humvees are filling up fast with the rest of the crew, but you secretly hope to be separate from your dad. He had a bad habit of being over protective, and the last thing anyone needed was him getting in the way of you doing your job.

Just as you approach one of the still empty vehicles, you feel a sharp tug at your pack, yanking you back away from the lineup. “Hey! What the-“

“You’re staying behind.” Matt states simply, his hand staying on your shoulder, placing himself between you and the Humvee.

You throw your hands up in exasperation. “You can’t be fucking serious?” His expression doesn’t change, and his hands move to his hips as if to show his resolve. “I’m here to do a job, now let me do it.”

“You’re staying,” He states again. “We won’t need you on this one.”

Before you can even open your mouth again, he snaps his fingers over your shoulder, motioning at someone behind you. Refusing to break eye-contact, you instead cross your arms and wait.

Their steps grow nearer and Matt motions to you, “I’m gonna need you to keep an eye on her until we get back, make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble.”

“Are you fucking-“ Your sentence is cut off as Alejandro moves to stand beside you, his brows furrowed similar to your own. Motioning between the two of them, you plead with Alejandro, “Tell him how ridiculous this is.”

They lock eyes for a moment, and Alejandro sighs before motioning for you to follow him.

“You too huh?” You ask, brow quirked as you wait for a response.

Instead, he grabs your pack, shoulders it, and turns to walk off. You move to follow him, but not without throwing up a middle finger for Matt as you walk away, earning a soft chuckle from him.

Alejandro is waiting at the top of the stairs, holding your pack out to you. Still annoyed, you grab it and brush past him, making sure to bump his shoulder as you move to your room, slamming the door behind you.

Was it childish? Yes…

But to be fair, you knew for a fact that Matt was only doing this because you’re his daughter. He was punishing you for not letting him know you were coming, for blindsiding him by showing up on the same assignment. Most of all, he had left his buddy in charge as a babysitter.

Ripping off your vest, you strip down to change into more comfortable clothes since you wouldn’t being going out on mission after all. You throw your gear into one of the chairs, knowing you were overreacting but feeling the agitation get to you nonetheless.

It isn’t long before the last of the trucks roll out, leaving you behind.

Pacing your room and staring at the ceiling proves to even less interesting than it sounds, and you realize you may have been a bit brash towards Alejandro. It wasn’t his fault, he was just doing a favor for someone he respected. If anything, he’s just as annoyed with the situation as you are.

With a sigh, you pick up your equipment pack and lay everything out on the desk. Cleaning everything would keep you busy, and your favorite blade could use with a sharpen anyway. Although… you really hated sitting in absolute silence.

Luckily, you had a wireless speaker in your personal bag, and a lengthy playlist full of old favorites.

Since you basically have the place to yourself, you turn the volume almost all the way up, letting it drown out your thoughts as you get to work disassembling the handgun closest to you.

Time seems to fly by, before you know it, you’re already halfway through with the entire table. You stand and stretch, feeling your back pop as you raise your hands high above your head. Shaking your shoulders, you return back to your work, and smile to yourself as your favorite song starts to play.

Your hips start to move with the beat as you mumble along to the words. Whether the music drowned out the sound, or you just weren’t paying attention, you aren’t quite sure. But, a sudden prickle at the back of your neck causes you to look up.

A warm flush spread across your cheeks as you see Alejandro leaned up against the door frame. (((See GIF)))

He smiles softly, “Sorry. You just… reminded me of someone.”

He takes a few steps into the room, coming to stand beside you at the table and grabs the firearm you just cleaned. With a quirked brow, he tilts his head to cast a curious glance.

You shrug. “It passes the time.”

With a curt nod, he sets it back down on the table and picks up a different one you had yet to get to.

Both of you work in silence for a while, your shoulders arms occasionally brushing against each other from time to time. It doesn’t take long for you to catch yourself moving along to the music again.

Glancing over at him, you offer an apologetic blush, the heat once again rising in your cheeks.

But… you notice a genuine smile. Not his usual apathetic attempt at a fake grin, but one that actually meets his eyes. Before you can say anything, his hand wraps around your waist, guiding you to the center of the room.

That he knows how to dance doesn’t surprise you, but that he is showing you this side of himself is something you never expected. Granted, you barely knew the man, but this didn’t seem like something he would regularly do.

The song picks up, and he grabs your hand to twirl you, both of your laughter sounding over the music, before pulling you back to him. You thump against his chest a little harder than expected, almost taking your breath away, causing you to laugh harder.

He furrows his brows for a brief moment in apology, his smile broader than before. That is, until you both seem to realize how close you are.

One of his hands comes to brush along the side of your jaw, resting in a gentle caress along your neck as his eyes search yours.

Whether it’s your heart pounding that you feel, or his, you aren’t quite sure, but when his lips stop less than an inch from you own…

Something changes.

He brushes a stray hair behind your ear as the song ends, and with that… he’s gone.

Left standing there wondering what the hell just happened… You decide to pack up your equipment and call it a night. The team should be back by morning, but there was no point staying up to wait around for them.

Just as you finish up and set the pack down, you hear the door open behind you.

A strange man stands silhouetted in the doorway. “You must be the newbie, everyone’s been saying we added a girl to the team.”

Brows furrowed, you take a step closer, trying to make out his features. “I thought everyone had left?”

“Most of the Tech team stayed behind, just in case they needed air support. We’re set up on the other side of the warehouse.” He moves further into the room, his hand outstretched in greeting. “I’m Rich.”

You shake his hand, but he keeps his grip on your hand.

Before you can open your mouth, he jerks you forward, spinning you and holding a knife to your throat. “One sound and you know what I’ll do.”

Your heart pounds, but you keep your mouth shut.

He starts to cut at the neck of your shirt, but as soon he points the knife away, you ram your head back into his face.

You move for the door, but he catches you, shoving you up against the door frame and pinning your arms. His entire weight presses against your back, forcing the side of your face painfully into the wall.

“That wasn’t very nice.” He mutters, moving his free hand along your body.

Wait… It takes a moment, but you realize he isn’t holding the knife.

In one swift move, you stomp on his foot, causing him to release your hands, which allows you to jab your elbow back against his face. There’s a loud crunch this time and he stumbles back, his hands clutching at his face as the blood flows down.

You grab the knife and point toward the door, to which he happily obliges in leaving from.

Taking a deep breath, you move to sit on your bed, your head in your hands as your shoulders rest on your knees.

Another sound at your door startles you.

Alejandro, looking perplexed, glances around the room until his eyes come to rest on you. He steps closer, slowly lowering to crouch before you. Gently placing a knuckle under your chin, he tilts your head up to inspect your cheek.

The adrenaline was starting to wear off, and you could feel a small cut with fresh, warm blood lightly trickling down.

He purses his lips and stands, moving to the bathroom before returning with a small, damp rag. Cautiously, he tilts your head up again, this time taking a seat on the bed next to you before dabbing the rag along your skin.

With a deep sigh, he seems to reluctantly pull himself away from you.

“It’s getting late.” He situates himself in a chair at the far side of the room. “You should get some sleep.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” You ask, but your voice doesn’t quite have any bite behind it. After all, he was obviously just watching out for you.

“Get some sleep.” He repeats, pulling out his handgun from his hip holster and placing it on the desk beside him, keeping an eye on the door.

Reluctantly, you curl up with a large blanket, and before you know it sleep has taken you.


	3. Stars

 

You wake to an empty room.

For a moment, you wonder if the events of the previous evening were just part of a bad dream, some strange thing your subconscious cooked up on its own. However, as you stretch your arms above your head, a warmth both in your cheek and temple bring the unfortunate reality that it had all actually happened.

With a sigh, you get up and get dressed, avoiding looking in any mirrors as you tie your hair up to make your way downstairs. The cut didn’t feel too bad, but not looking at it somehow made you feel better about the whole situation. After all, there were more important things to worry about.

As soon as you open the door, you hear the commotion buzzing about the entire warehouse again. The team must have only just made it back. Everyone still seems to be unpacking as you reach the bottom of the stairs and move toward one of the Humvees to help unload.

Something catches your eye…

Before you can turn, you feel your dad’s familiar arms wrapped around you. He presses a gentle kiss to your sore temple before holding you by your shoulders at arm’s length, his brows knitted. “I-“

You hold up a hand to cut him off. “If you’re gonna say you’re sorry just don’t bother. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

With a curt nod, he drops his hands, suddenly seeming uncomfortable with the public display of affection as if he felt guilty. You hate to admit it, but you had missed him… and decide to give in.

He stiffens slightly as you wrap your arms around him, but relaxes into the hug before you both pull away, a soft smile gracing both of your features.

Clearing his throat, he runs a hand back through his hair and motions to one of the Humvees still pointed toward the open doorway. “We’re gonna be escorting Mr. Handsy to the drop zone where there’s a chopper waiting to pick him up. They’re taking him back to HQ for reprimand, but you already worked him over pretty good.”

Curious, you begin moving toward the Humvee, Matt staying close at your side and obviously wary of whatever you may be doing. Alejandro is leaned in over a cowering figure in the back seat, but cranes his head over the roof to see who was approaching. As soon as he sees you, his expression goes blank, and he steps away from the Humvee as if he knew you wanted to see Rich one last time.

Rounding the vehicle, you take a deep breath, and stare at the almost unrecognizable bloody pulp that used to be some man’s face. You quirk a brow at Alejandro, but he drops his gaze and turns to walk away.

Matt shuts the door and makes a circle in the air with one of his hands, his signal that it was time to move out. “I’m gonna lead the escort, it’s just a small team and we should be back soon. Alejandro is here if you need anything, and…” He hesitates, but presses a small, quick kiss to the side of your head. “I’m glad you’re alright.” With that, he hops in the vehicle, and they’re off.

Once the last of them rolls out, you turn to follow in the direction you last saw Alejandro.

It doesn’t take long to find him, sitting at the same table where you first met him, seeming lost in his thoughts as he stares at the wall. He notices you come in and glances briefly out the corner of his eye before returning his attention back to the apparently irresistible spot on the wall.

Narrowing your eyes, you move to stand directly in his line of vision and cross your arms. “Why?”

He studies your eyes for a moment before standing and taking a deep breath. Shaking his head casually, he meets your gaze again. “I promised your father I would watch over you.”

He turns as if to walk off, but you quickly move to block his path. “I can take care of myself.”

A ghost of a smile twitches at the edge of his lips so subtly that you almost miss it, but he gives a curt nod and takes a step to move past you. “I know you can.”

You block his path again, “If you know, then why did you beat that guy’s face to a pulp?”

With a sigh, he tilts his head, his eyes searching yours for what seems like forever. You wait patiently for a response, but he simply gives a brief smile before moving past you.

Deciding it’s best to let the issue go – for now – you leave Alejandro to himself for the evening. What you didn’t expect, was for him to leave every time you entered a room that he happened to be in.

Later that night, you hear a rather heated discussion coming from one of the rooms. You attempt to ignore it and continue on your way to your dad’s room, hoping to have a long overdue conversation. But, unfortunately, the closer you get, the louder the voices become.

It doesn’t take long to make out your dad’s voice, but you can only catch bits and pieces of what he’s actually saying.

“…was scared to say what happened…”

“…stories don’t quite match up…”

“…injuries consistent with someone a lot bigger…”

The other voice finally speaks up again, and you recognize it as Alejandro.

“…would’ve done the same…”

“…look on her face…”

“…lost it…”

You decide to leave rather than risk getting caught, maybe you could ask your dad about what really happened later.

But, just as you round the corner, you hear the door opening, and glance back to see Alejandro staring at you. Before he can do or say anything, you turn and continue walking until you find yourself outside.

The stars had always been a source of happiness and comfort for you, something about the night sky was just…mesmerizing. Perched atop the roof of a Humvee may not exactly be comfortable, but out here in the middle of nowhere, the sky is more beautiful than ever. The lack of lights allowing more stars to shine through, and the moon to seem twice its usual brightness.

You have no idea how long you stay like that, but it must have been quite some time, because by the time footsteps sound nearby, you realize it had been quiet for a while now. Most everyone must have gone to bed already.

It doesn’t take long to make out the figure approaching, but you keep quiet as they come to stand beside the Humvee.

He glances up at the sky before turning his attention back to you, and then clears his throat. “Listen…”

“Don’t worry about it, Alejandro.” You pat the roof next to you as you scoot over to make room.

You’re not really sure why you did it, but to your surprise, he actually climbs up to sit next to you. “What made you come out here?”

Shrugging, you lean back on your hands. “It’s been a strange few days. I guess I needed a minute to slow down and take it all in.”

He nods softly. “I can’t remember the last time I just looked at the sky.”

You turn your head to look at him, finding his gaze already locked onto you. “You know… I think maybe you’ve just forgotten that you can do what you do, and still enjoy the little things.”

He tilts his head, seeming to always be studying you with those intense eyes. They seemed softer somehow. Every time they looked at you, you could almost feel them grow warmer. It was a strange sensation, but everything about him seemed to change in the time when you’re alone with one another. Although, it could just be your imagination, or paranoia, or a combination or the two.

Turning your attention back to the sky, you try to ignore his eyes as you continue, “I think too many people in this line of work lose themselves. They think they aren’t allowed to have wants or passions, like they can’t have a personality outside of our missions anymore. It’s like it would ruin their credibility somehow.” You shake your head. “I think it’s good to still know who you are once you take off the vest.”

He chuckles softly.

You turn to face him again, brow quirked. “What?”

He shakes his head, another genuine smile growing. “You’re different. And I still haven’t figured out why you do this.”

Rolling your eyes, you let out a sarcastic groan. “You sound just like my dad.”

“He knows this world. He just wants what’s best for you.” He pauses and takes a breath, running his hand back through his hair. “You’re just so… full of life. I would hate to see you turn out like…” He takes a breath, meeting your eyes again, his brows knitted together slightly.

“If you’re going to say something about turning out like you,” He turns drops his gaze, confirming your question, but you nudge his shoulder playfully and continue. “I think you’re a pretty decent guy.”

He slowly drags his eyes up again to meet yours. “I don’t think you would say that if you really knew me.”

Chuckling, you shift so that your legs dangle over the edge. “You realize what I do for a living right?” Taking one last look up at the stars, you smile to yourself. “I should probably be getting to bed.”

Before you can move to slide off, he’s already over the edge, standing beside the Humvee with a hand offered to help you down. You take it, but when you hop down, your foot lands on a rock which causes the slightest stumble in your step.

You laugh it off and look up apologetically into Alejandro’s eyes, his arms had immediately wrapped around you to keep you from falling. But before you can thank him, the realization sets in that your faces are inches apart.

His hands shift at your waist, holding you flush against him.

Your hands, resting on his chest, can feel the pounding of his heart, or maybe it’s your own.

His eyes dart from yours to your lips, waiting for a reaction as he slowly tilts his head just enough to brush his lips lightly against yours. When you don’t pull away, he presses into the kiss.

Both of your lips part, slowly moving together until they find sync.

You run a hand up through the back of his hair, gently dragging your nails along his scalp before tangling your fingers at the base of his neck.

He exhales deeply, his grip on your waist tightening as you arch into him and deepen the kiss.

Gently, he guides you a few steps until you feel the cold metal of the Humvee pressed against your back.

Your lips part briefly, both of your eyes meeting, but before you can pull him back into the kiss, he steps away.

Running a hand down his face, he shakes his head. “Sorry, I uh… I don’t…” He takes a deep, steadying breath. “It’s getting pretty late.”

Tilting your head, you watch him as he stares at the ground between you. You move to take a step closer, but when he glances up at you from beneath his creased brow, you simply give a curt nod and turn to go back inside.

The walk up to your room seemed longer than usual, your mind still reeling from what just happened. Although, you weren’t quite sure what it was. Nor were you really sure why he reacted that way.

But, to be perfectly honest, you had a job to do here, and that was what you should be focused on.


	4. Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've actually fainted twice in my past - both minor incidents that haven't happen in almost 10 years - and I genuinely was just hanging out one minute, and the next I felt like I was in this really soft, peaceful nap and could very faintly hear someone gently calling my name. Then when I actually woke up it was hectic and like one of those jerk/fall things that wake you up suddenly from a dream. So, I wrote the whole 'blacking out' part of this chapter as a similar experience to that.

 

“Hey, wake up kiddo.”

You grumble and quint your eyes against the bright light of the room. This was definitely **NOT** how you liked to wake up. With another groan, you rub your eyes and attempt again to make out the figure as you sit up in bed. “What the actual fuck dad...”

He smirks and tosses your pack on the foot of the bed before making his way to the door, calling out over his shoulder before closing it behind him. “We’re rolling out in 10!”

As soon as the door clicks shut, you throw yourself out of bed, tossing your clothes to the other side of the room haphazardly as you rush to gear up. In record time your laces are tied and vest is strapped on tight, leaving only your pack to shoulder before darting down the stairs.

“Well,” Steve chuckles as you nearly knock him over. “Someone’s in a hurry.”

Your hands go to his shoulders as his go to your waist, steadying yourselves before either of you can fall. “Yeah. I’m not getting left behind again.”

Glancing over at the Humvees, you notice Alejandro casting a seemingly annoyed sideways glance in your direction. His sunglasses hide most of his expression, but you suddenly become overly aware of Steve’s hand still on your hip.

Clearing your throat, you back away slightly. “Sorry about that by the way.”

A smile broadens across his features. “No worries. Glad I could catch ya, I’m pretty sure you would’ve tripped over that last step if I hadn’t been in your way.”

Warmth flutters along your cheeks. “I’m not usually so clumsy.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He slings one of his arms casually across your shoulder. “You tripped all the time when you were a kid, hilarious stuff.”

Rolling your eyes, you shove him playfully, causing him to laugh and stumble a few steps away.

“Hey.” He shoulders his weapon, looping the strap around his neck. “I’m trying to get DoD to look into that threat in Fiji, maybe you could talk to someone when you get back? Get the ball rolling?”

You quirk your brow up at him. “Damn terrorists. Why can’t they leave Fiji alone?”

Shrugging, he exhales deeply. “I don’t know... but listen, it’s good intel, and I’m willing to go on a moments’ notice.”

Shaking your head, you begin moving toward the rear Humvee where your dad is standing. “I bet you are...”

You’re still shaking your head as you come to stand in front of your dad, but he motions toward the lead Humvee. “You’re taking point on this, they’ll drop you at the pass.” He holds out the sniper rifle that had been around his shoulder. “We need your eyes on this in case anything goes wrong.”

With a deep breath, you reluctantly take the gun. “And here I thought I was actually gonna see some action.”

“Hopefully nothing happens and we can pick you up as we pass through, we just can’t take any chances with the police across the border. Just because they’re escorting us doesn’t mean they’ll get us back safely.” He pats your shoulder as you turn to walk away, which is about the usual level of affection you’re both comfortable with in public; his way of saying ‘I love you’.

It’s a short ride across the border into Mexico and to the canyon pass, and the Humvee makes it up the overgrown trail with no problem. Once you find a good nest to lay low in, you wave off the driver and settle in to line up your scope with the road.

Everyone else had gone ahead to the extraction and would be coming through here with the package. This was one of the few vantage points along the way in case anything went wrong.

Even though this sort of thing was pretty routine, something about being alone up here felt off. You just couldn’t shake the bad feeling in the pit of your stomach.

Surprisingly, it seems to take no time at all before you see dust stirring on the horizon as the convoy approaches. Looking through your scope, you watch carefully, following them as they move closer until -

Gun shots ring out in the distance. Someone is attacking but you can’t quite tell who.

You scan back through each Humvee to see where their guns were aiming, but your dad pops out of the roof to fire on the police behind them.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, you fire off your first shot, hitting the closest police truck and sending it rolling along the road. But there’s more coming to block them off, they’re going to be pinned if they can’t get through.

You fire off a second shot at the new line of trucks, managing to take out the driver and causing the vehicle to lose control and knock into 2 others. Lucky shot, but would it be enough?

Turning your attention back toward the convoy, you see they’ve come to a stop, apparently having decided to make a stand as they all exit and raise their weapons on foot.

Most of the assailants had been taken out, but there was still heavy gunfire.

Scanning the area, you try to make out who is who in the stirring dust that obscures your view. The wind settles, and a perfect shot lines up as a stealthy figure creeps up behind Alejandro. You fire the shot, and smirk to yourself as Alejandro ducks and whips around to see the now dead man behind him.

There’s more coming, but before you can move a painful ringing sounds in your ears with a bright flash of light.

Groaning, you feel the ground at your back and a deep throbbing in your skull. Blinking quickly to clear your vision, you barely have time to discern the looming figure as they clasp their hands around your neck.

You can feel the pressure building in your head, the oxygen being cut off as you gasp and struggle to regain your senses. Feeling along the ground, you bring your leg up closer and pull a small knife from your boot, managing to bring it up into the man’s ribs with enough force to send him scurrying away from you.

Normal it would have been a kill, but you didn’t have the strength.

Wheezing, you feel the fresh air burning through your lungs as you roll over and attempt to regain your footing.

The man is on you again, stumbling as he falls to his knees and grabs at your legs to hold you down while dragging you closer to him. You take a deep breath and muster a strong kick to his face before rushing forward to grab your handgun next to the rifle.

You feel the cool metal in your hands and wrap your fingers firmly around the grip, turning just in time for the man to be on top of you once more.

His hands fumble for the gun, just as you fight to get a clear shot at him. You bring a knee up to his side, pressing it against his wound as best you can.

He cries out in pain and falls to his side, allowing you the second of relief you need to fire off a head shot.

Standing up quickly, you scan the area, but find no one else around.

Everything suddenly feels so heavy...

Falling to your knees, you try to blink away the blurry vision. A sudden stinging sensation filling your left eye with a red film as the world around you seems to spin.

Warmth fills your body as you’re gently lowered down on to a soft pillow. A cool breeze brushing over you as you hear someone gently calling your name in the distance. You know you should wake up, but the nap is so nice today; so relaxing and calm.

The voice seems clearer now, as if they’re moving closer.

You decide to give a quick peek, and then return to your nap.

But when your eyes flutter briefly open, you’re suddenly surrounded by panicked figures in a rattling vehicle. Someone’s hands attempting to keep your head steady as the entire Humvee jostles violently and one of the figures yells for them to drive faster.

You hear your name again, clear as day. Someone pleading for you to stay awake. This one seems familiar...

The rugged scruff on his face reminding you of something happy, his hazel green eyes wide with panic as he brings a bloodied hand to your cheek. “Stay with me, you gotta stay awake okay. Just stay with-”

Alejandro’s voice fades away as your body returns to that comfortable pillow, your surroundings blurred and softened as sleep overtakes you again.


End file.
